


That Other Guy

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Jane and Petra have some news for Rafael and he doesn't take it too well at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar to this for Korrasami a while back (for Mako). Mako takes it better that Raf.

He should have seen it coming, he really should. Once he found out, it seemed so obvious. And yet, at the same time, it was a complete shock. It made sense and yet didn't. It was all very confusing.

It had started out as a normal day; he was having brunch with Jane and Mateo, and Petra and the twins. Like they did every Saturday. He looked forward to it all week. Except, this Saturday, Jane and Petra showed up together, childless.

Rafael looked behind them, as if they were hiding the kids somewhere. “Where are they?”

“Good to see you too.” Petra rolled her eyes.

“They're with my family,” Jane said.

“All of them? The twins?”

Jane and Petra both nodded. It was strange, because Rafael didn't expect the Villanueva's to watch Petra's children, even though they were Mateo's sisters.

“What going on? Why aren't the kids with you?”

Petra and Jane quickly exchanged glances. Jane's eyes fell to the floor, while Petra lifted her head up. “We need to talk to you about something,” she said, her voice even and slow.

It sounded serious, whatever it was. Rafael took his usual spot at the table, while Jane and Petra sat next to each other. They kept looking at each other, like they were trying to mentally communicate with one another. Apart from the very hushed whispers between the two women, it was quiet. 

“Rafael, uh,” Jane started. She leaned forward and pressed her palms into the table, her jaw clenched. “What we need to tell you is, uh...”

“We're...” Petra barked out that first word, but immediately stopped, now just as tongue-tied as Jane.

“So, this is going to sound crazy, but please, please, don't be mad.”

“Not that you have any place mad,” Petra reminded him, even though he still had no idea what they were talking about.

“We're dating,” Jane finally said. She let out a sigh and her body relaxed.

Rafael tilted his head, sure he didn't hear her properly. “Sorry?”

“Jane and I, are dating.” Petra put her hand up and put it on top of Jane's.

“...Sorry?” Rafael stared at them, then rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, uh, when?”

Jane and Petra looked at each other. “Well, we kissed about three weeks ago. Went on a date a couple days after that,” Jane said.

“You... kissed.”

Rafael sat there for a few minutes, silently. He was trying to think of the clues, trying to remember if he had seen anything prior to this. Smiles that were supposed to be secret, subtle touches to each others' arms. He could see them in his mind's eye now and was surprised he didn't notice those before. 

So, his ex-wife and ex-girlfriend, who two baby mama's, were dating. Each other.

He let out a laugh, a strange laugh. Loud and sharp. It turned into a few chuckles before he cleared his throat.

“I, uh, need to go,” he said, rising from the table.

“Raf,” Petra started, but he walked out the door before she could say more. It was his apartment, but he couldn't look at them right now. A few minutes later, he got a text from Jane: 'don't be mad!!!'

Then Petra: 'Don't be an asshole. Jane's upset.'

The thing was, he wasn't angry, why would he be? But it was also a lot to take in. He didn't even know Petra was... what was she? She had been with men, so she probably wasn't gay? Except, she had a habit of going after terribly imperfect men (Rafael could he admit he was one of those men). And Jane, Jane had started to explore her sexuality. She had slept with a woman just a month ago (“Now I see why you used to sleep with so many girls!” Jane had told him two days later, giggling) but he didn't expect it to become an actual thing.

But Jane and Petra? They were always getting into little tiffs, getting a rise out of one another. Like he and Petra used to do. The difference between he and Petra, and Petra and Jane was—he noticed—that they communicated with each other. They didn't at first, communicate, but he had noticed they got better at it. So, it wasn't completely unfounded that they could work, he supposed.

But he certainly didn't expect it to turn into them kissing and dating and... had they slept together? Those were details he didn't want to know just yet.

He didn't see them for two days. Again, he wasn't angry, but still.

He had a meeting with Petra, though, so he had to see her. He was early, because he wanted to get it over with, but turned out he was a little too early. As he walked into her office, he was met with the sight of his baby-mama's liplocked. Petra was sitting in her chair and Jane was sitting on the desk, leaning towards Petra. Jane had her hands buried into Petra's hair, while Petra was biting Jane's lip.

He cleared his throat and Jane nearly fell off the desk. Petra held her up and glared at Rafael.

The next time he caught them was even worse. It wasn't sexual, at all, but for some reason it stabbed him in the heart. He was going over to Jane's house to pick up Mateo, but Rogelio answered the door. Rogelio gave Rafael a sympathetic hug, which made Rafael feel worse. So Rogelio knew.

“They are in Jane's room,” he whispered.

“Who?”

“All of them.”

He poked his head into Jane's room and found Jane and Petra, with Mateo, Anna, and Ellie squeezed in between them, on Jane's bed. They were all asleep.

“Tell them to just meet me at the Marbella,” he said before quickly leaving. He didn't need more of Rogelio's sympathy.

He managed to avoid them when they dropped the kids off, but he couldn't do the same when they came to pick them. Petra closed the door behind her and stood in front of it, her arms crossed. Jane didn't seem to be with her.

“You need to get over yourself,” Petra said.

“Excuse me?”

“We are not with you anymore, so why are you being such a baby about this?”

Rafael took a deep breath. “I'm sorry that I'm having trouble processing that my ex-wife and my ex-girlfriend are screwing each other, Petra.”

“That's it, though, we're both exes, as in we're not together anymore,” Petra snapped. “We're not cheating on you.”

“I know that!” He swallowed and lowered his voice. “I know. It's just... weird to me.”

“Well, get over it.”

They stood in silence for a couple minutes. Petra wasn't looking at Rafael anymore. He heard her sniff.

“I like her, Raf,” she said softly. “You loved her; you know.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“She doesn't like upsetting people.” Petra' turned her eyes back up to Rafael. They were large and shimmering. “Especially you.”

“I'm sorry.”

Petra shook her head. “I'm not looking for an apology. I just don't want you moping around. You're welcome to feel how you feel, but don't make us feel like shit for it. Can't you just pretend for us, at least for Jane's sake?”

“I'm not going to pretend, Petra.”

“Excuse me?”

“I'm not going to pretend,” he repeated. “Do you know why I'm upset? It has nothing to do with you and Jane being together, not really. What it is though, is the kids. We've all worked because we were equal partners in this, all friends.”

“You started falling back in love with me,” Petra reminded him. “And you were in love with Jane before that.”

“Yes, and that was stupid. The difference is, though, that the kids, the twins, are yours. You gave birth to them. And Jane gave birth to Mateo. I had no active part in their conception.”

“Jane had no active part in Mateo's conception, either.”

“True, but she still gave birth to him. You know what I am? The sperm guy.”

“Isn't that what all fathers are? I didn't know my father so that's basically all he is to me. And I did know my mother, who gave birth to me, and she was awful.”

“My point is, with you and Jane together, I just feel...”

“Left out?” Rafael didn't even notice the door open, but Jane's head was poking through. She slipped into the room. “Raf, yeah, you're the sperm guy, but you know what you also are? The kids' father. They love you. Us being together doesn't change anything. It's still the three of us. It just happens that two of the three are kissing each other.”

Jane suddenly took Petra's hand and for the first time, Rafael smiled at it.

“Think of it this way,” Petra said. “Your sperm brought us together.”

Jane made a face, then laughed. And Rafael laughed. And Petra kissed Jane on the cheek. And Rafael kept smiling.

“You're the children's father and you're not going anywhere,” Jane said, grinning. “Whether you like it or not.”

“I'm perfectly happy where I am,” he said. He looked at them both. “Congrats, you two.”

Jane beamed and came forward to hug him. “Thanks, Raf. I mean, we were going to do this regardless, but it does make me feel better. And I was really hoping you'd accept it.”

Jane flashed Petra some kind of smirk that Rafael couldn't read. A visible blush traveled up Petra's neck and into her cheeks.

“Not that it's any of your business,” Petra said, “but we were waiting until we told everyone.”

“So... you haven't...?”

Jane shook her head and Petra looked mildly annoyed, but Jane nudged her gently until Petra smiled. “We're not waiting until marriage, though. We're not,” Jane repeated reassuringly to Petra.

“So, when did this all happen?” Rafael asked. He didn't want to delve into their sex life or lack-there-off. 

“We told you, we kissed like three weeks ago,” Jane said.

“I know, but, when?”

Petra licked her lips, the blush from early just visible on her cheeks. “A long time ago. Longer than we realized. Jane, you're the story-teller.”

They sat down on the couch and Jane's hand tightly wrapped around Petra's. Both smiling and teary-eyed, Jane leaned forward. Rafael watched her closely, noting that he hadn't seen her that happy in a long, long time. Then he noticed the way Petra was watching Jane, how she barely acknowledged Rafael was there too. A couple days ago this would have upset him, but as he watched Petra watch Jane, the way she smiled everytime Jane smiled, how she gladly let Jane move her hand around in her own. 

As someone who had loved both of them, he was happy. As someone who had watched both of them go through heartache, he was happy. He was happy, because he loved them. And he could see they loved each other.

Jane took a deep breath. “Well, it all started when I went to the gynecologist...”


End file.
